Machines, such as vehicles driven by an electric drive operating at various work sites, rather than generating power on-board, usually receive electricity from an external source through overhead power lines. An electric vehicle may include one or more pantographs for receiving power from the overhead power lines. For supporting the pantograph, a mounting structure is generally provided on the electric vehicle. The mounting structure may include a plurality of horizontal, vertical, and angled bars being connected to each other by permanent joints, forming a bottom portion, a middle portion, and a platform assembly for supporting the pantograph. The large number of bars used in the mounting structure adds to the weight of the mounting structure and in turn of the electric vehicle. Such a complicated structure of the mounting structure blocks a field of view of an operator as well while operating the machine. Further, owing to the weight, size, and complexity concerns, transportation, installation, and uninstallation of the mounting structure become a challenging and cumbersome task. Moreover, the platform assembly is supported on the middle portion by a cantilever-type connection. As a result of the cantilever-type connection, the platform assembly extends out of the electric vehicle causing inconvenience while the vehicle is in motion.